Un Regalo Hecho para Amar
by KitsuneAkai08
Summary: Un sueño que deja una gran confusion y un encuentro que cambia la vida de un solitario demonio... ¿tendran algo que los una?... lean! Yaoi&lemon kxh
1. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Ahhhhh, mi primer fan fic!**

**Bueno, en realidad ya habia hecho uno, pero no me dedique a subirlo aca.**

Hiei, en medio de un sueño, se encuentra con su fallecida madre, quien viene a decirle que le a dejado un regalo, pero debe encontrarlo. Una bella historia de amor al todo estilo de Kitsune08 (Hieixkurama)...

**_ Un Regalo hecho para amar_**

_** Capitulo 1: "Un encuentro Inesperado"**_

_Sobre los cielos del mundo demoniaco, bajo un manto de neblina cegadora, un reino de hielo, un reino en donde solo habitaban princesas de nieve._

_En una humilde y pequeña casa, se encontraba una joven... mejor dicho, una madre con sus dos bebes, cuidándolos como lo hacia habitualmente desde q los tuvo._

_-Mis pequeños... – (coloca a uno de ellos en una cuna)-... parece que mi princesita se a quedado dormida, pero creo q con vos será más difícil – (sonriéndole al otro bebe en sus brazos mientras q este reía con picardía)_

_De repente, una figura aparece dentro de la habitación. Una mujer de cabello celeste, recogido y con un quimono azul._

_-Hina, dentro de poco será la hora, debes prepararte... – (la joven pone una mano sobre el hombro de la madre, mientras q ella miraba tristemente a su hijo)-_

_-Bueno, gracias por avisar Ruri, por favor, llévate a Yukina... – (comienza a abrazar fuertemente al bebe)-... quiero estar a solas con èl un poco màs-_

_Ruri asciente con la cabeza, toma a la bebe q estaba en la cuna y sale de la habitación, dejando a una triste madre con su pequeño hijo._

_-Mi hiei... mi pequeño... - (deja de abrazarlo para verle el rostro)-... lamento mucho que tenga que pasar esto. No quiero que te separen de mí. Te e cuidado tanto... pero tanto... que al saber que te iras me hace la madre más infeliz del mundo- (abraza nuevamente al pequeño y comienza a sollozar)_

_Mientras la pobre de Hina lloraba, Hiei no dejaba de tocar el largo pelo de su madre. Parecía como si no supiese nada de nada, pero era todo lo contrario, èl sabia perfectamente que era lo que iba a pasar._

_El momento había llegado. Una gran cantidad de mujeres se habían reunido a orillas de un acantilado, donde llevaba al mundo del mal, a un mundo donde alejarían a un pequeño de su madre._

_-Hina, querida, a llegado el momento, debes hacerlo- (Ruri se pone en posición, esperando a que la madre arrojase al chico)_

_-No puedo... es mi hijo... – (Se aleja unos pasos abrazando al pequeño que se encontraba envuelto en vendas y sellos, solo su rostro se notaba) - ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- (La mujer cae de rodillas, quebrandose poco a poco en un gran llanto)_

_Ruri la miraba con mucha tristeza. Para ella le resultaba muy dificil hacer eso, pero no tenían otra opción. Se arrodilla delante de Hina y deja caer sus manos en los hombros de la madre._

_-Entiende Hina, él es un hijo prohibido. ¡Es un demonio de fuego! – (logra que la mire a los ojos) –debes aceptarlo... tiene q irse para siempre- (se incorpora tomando al bebe en sus brazos) –lo siento mucho, pero si no puedes hacerlo, lo haré yo-_

_Hina, con todas sus fuerzas se levanta e intenta quitarle a Hiei de Ruri, pero ella logra esquivarla y le pibe a dos mujeres que tomen de los brazos a la desesperada madre. Por otra parte, Ruri se acercaba cada vez mas a la orilla pronunciando unas palabras:_

"_Heredero del fuego, Hijo Prohibido del Reino del hielo, Tu presencia en este lugar te será imposible de ahora en adelante... (Le entrega un colgante con una perla)... Esta Hiruseki será tu única llave hacia nosotras y tu hermana. Solo con ella podrás entrar a este mundo... (Ruri se detiene y extiende sus brazos con el bebe, que miraba con furia)... Perdónanos... pero esto debe ser así" (Y con un forzado impulso, suelta al bebe hacia el vacío)_

_-¡Hiei¡No, por favor!- (Hina logra separarse y corre hacia el acantilado, pero es detenida por Ruri, quien la miraba con una gran tristeza)- Hiei... ¡HIEI!_

El grito de la madre quedo en un eco largo, que fue desapareciendo a medida que un fondo negro se veía alrededor.

-Hiei... –(una voz suave aparece de la nada)-

-¿M... Madre? -(El demonio miraba para todos lados confundido, tratando de localizar esa suave voz)

-Si mi pequeño, soy yo... me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo... -(Una fuerte luz aparece, trayendo consigo la figura de una mujer de cabello largo celeste y un quimono del mismo color)-... creciste mucho en estos 16 años-

-¿Madre¿Enserio sos vos?... –(La mujer le asiente con una sonrisa)-... ¿Qué haces acá madre?-

-Vine para obsequiarte algo, pero lamentablemente tendrás q buscarlo... – (se adelanta unos pasos quedando a centímetros del demonio)-... pero también tenia muchas ganas de verte, lastima que no tenga mucho tiempo... –(La mujer comienza a desvanecerse)-

- Madre... Espera! No te vallas!- (Hiei trata de agarrar a su madre pero le fue inútil)

- Querido, cuida muy bien de Yukina, siempre los voy a estar cuidando... Ah, y espero que te guste mi obsequio... nos vemos- (la mujer levanta una mano despidiéndose y desaparece del lugar, trayendo consigo una luz cegadora)

- MADRE! –(El demonio despierta sobresaltado en la rama de un árbol. Se sentía confundido. No había entendido el mensaje de su madre, pero deja de pensarlo al ser tirado de cara al suelo)- Otra vez... –(se levanta, sujetando su rostro adolorido)- ¿qué demonios quieres ahora, Mukuro? Y espero que tengas una buena explicación-

- Hay cállate Hiei, no te hagas el malo conmigo que no te sirve de nada- (una mujer de cabello corto, anaranjado, con parte de su rostro cubierto y de brazos cruzados sale de atrás del arbol) - vengo a avisarte que me iré unos meses. Unos demonios me pidieron que los entrene. Sus tierras están siendo destruidas por el ejercito de Yomi y quieren que los vuelva más fuertes-

- Jeh, tan débiles son? Que patético... –se apoya en el tronco cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos- y Bueno¿me tengo q quedar a cuidar tu castillo? – (abre uno de sus ojos con dirección a la mujer)

- No, al contrario, venia también a decirte que a partir de hoy tienes la libertad de ir a donde quieras, menos al mundo espiritual y al mundo humano-

- Como si quisiera ir a esos lugares, tienen peor aspecto que este castillo de cuarta –(hecha una risa y termina siendo pateado en la cabeza) –¡Hey!

- Será mejor que guardes esos comentarios o te dejare encerrado para siempre en el calabozo... –(rasca con fuerza la cabellera del demonio) -... así que mejor compórtate¿ok?-

- Siempre tratándome como un niño, la verdad que me molesta mucho que lo hagas- (le quita la mano de la cabeza, se levanta y le da la espalda) – ¿cuando será el día en que ya no me molestes tanto?

- Cuando logres vencerme- (Se da media vuelta) - cuando hagas eso, ya no te molestare, pero por ahora seguirás siendo un niño para mí. Bueno Nos vemos en 6 meses mas o menos, toma, sal cuando quieras y a donde quieras... - (le arroja un juego de llaves y comienza a caminar rumbo al castillo) – espero q no te metas en muchos problemas, chau... - (entra al castillo y deja a Hiei algo enojado)

- Por lo menos tendré libertad unos meses... - (toma el juego de llaves, lo guarda en un bolso debajo de su túnica y empieza a caminar hacia el sentido contrario del castillo)- Convivir con Mukuro es un verdadero infierno-

Mientras que Hiei caminaba muy tranquilo, Mukuro aparece detrás de una ventana, mirando como ese demonio se marchaba, y dentro de su mente se decía a sí misma:

"Espero que en este tiempo que te doy cambies ese carácter podrido que tienes.

Por favor... que algo bueno te pase!" Desaparece de la ventana, tomando de nuevo su camino hacia el exterior del castillo.

Los primeros minutos de libertad de Hiei le resultaba muy satisfactorio. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no podía pisar las afueras del territorio de Mukuro, ya que ella mantenía una barrera para que èl no pudiese salir.

- Que fresco aire, que bueno que Mukuro se fue, esa loca no le interesa para nada los sentimientos de nadie... –(Se detiene pensativo) -... aunque a mi mucho no me interesa esas cosas ¬¬... pero tanto como ella no... o si? –(Una gran duda se había metido dentro de la mente de Hiei, y tal era la furia que tenia al no poder encontrar una respuesta que se terminó tropezando y cayendo de cara)- ay... últimamente ando medio idiota... -

De repente, al levantar la vista del sueño, llego a notar a lo lejos una extraña figura. Esta caminaba muy sospechosamente por el bosque, parecía que a cada momento miraba a ver si nadie lo seguía. Hiei se incorpora, se sube a un arbol, para tener mejor vista de la figura, y comienza a seguirla sigilosamente sobre las ramas de los arboles, tratando a cada paso acercarse cada vez mas hacia ella.

En ese momento, aquella figura, cubierta por una manta blanca, se detiene en medio de unos grandes arboles. Saca algo de una pequeña bolsa y lo arroja al aire. Pasaron unos minutos y como si nada, las ramas mas altas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse, dejando mostrar pequeños rayos de sol sobre una gran cantidad de plantas que estaban cubiertas por estos.

- Pobres, no recibieron nada de alimento desde hace mucho, que suerte que las encontré –

Aquella voz masculina pero suave, saca un montón de semillas y se las arroja a todas las plantas, que en menos de un segundo todas se movieron y las atraparon con mucha alegría.

A pocos metros, se lo veía a un demonio espiando detrás de un gran arbol, tratando a toda costa de poder averiguar la identidad de la extraña figura.

- ¿Qué clase de demonio será? No siento ningún poder demoniaco en èl pero¿por qué?... –(De repente, siente que algo lo toma de su cinturón y lo eleva en el aire)– CHE! SOLTAME! TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES! - (y antes de poder sacar su katana, es lanzado hacia la gran cantidad de plantas que anteriormente estaban siendo alimentadas)

- ¿Eh¿Quién eres y por qué me seguías?-(la extraña figura se pone frente a Hiei, quien se encontraba sentado y con una mirada asesina en su rostro)- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte daño-

- Me llamo Hiei, ahora dime ¿quién sos vos?-(se acomoda, aun sentado y mirandolo seriamente) –muéstrate.

La extraña figura permaneció callada. Parecía que observaba detenidamente a Hiei, hasta el momento en que da unos paso y pone su mano sobre su cabeza, tirando hacia atrás la capucha de la manta, mostrando poco a poco la identidad de aquella extraña persona.

** Continuara...**

**Proximo capitulo: "Pefume de rosas"**

A re q medio mundo ya debe saber quien es, pero bueno da igual...

Bueno cualquier comentario que me quieran decir, mi mail esta en mi perfil sayounara!


	2. Perfume de Rosas

**_ Un Regalo Hecho para amar_**

****

**_ Capitulo 2: "perfume de rosas" _**

Aquella extraña figura que mantuvo a Hiei en la intriga por mucho tiempo, ahora se encontraba con la apariencia de un joven. Tenia un brillante pelo rojizo y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que brillaban con los rayos del sol.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un largo minuto, mientras que un aire de rosas perfumaba el lugar. Parecía que por una extraña razón, no podían sacarse la vista uno del otro, se encontraban en un estado de shock.

De repente, el pelirrojo comienza a sentir que algo lo jalaba de su manta. Reaccionó, y se encontró con aquella planta que había sujetado a Hiei anteriormente.

-Perdoname, me había olvidado de vos... – (el joven saca de la bolsa unas cuantas semillas y se las arroja)-... tienes suerte que no te haya comido, estas especies cuando tienen hambre se comen hasta el acero... suerte que llegue a tiempo- (le sonríe al demonio y vuelve a atar la bolsa de semillas dentro de la manta)

Mientras tanto, a Hiei no le había agradado la manera en como le decía las cosas ese extraño personaje. Sentía que se estaba burlando y q no le importaba nada. Se puso de pie, saco su katana, y se puso delante del joven pelirrojo listo para atacar.

-Mira, esa sonrisita tuya me esta cansando, prepárate porque se me agotó la paciencia, así que mejor que pelees- (se pone en posición de combate mientras que el pobre pelirrojo miraba confundido)

-¿eh? Perdoname pero... no creo haber hecho nada para que te molestes así... – (el pelirrojo se da media vuelta con la decisión de irse)-... mejor me voy¿no te pare... –(deja de hablar y da un salto hacia atrás al ver que el demonio lo ataca de sorpresa)

- Te dije que no te hagas el chistoso conmigo, no pienso dejarte ir hasta q no pelees- (vuelve a atacar al joven y este vuelve a esquivarlo, algo que comenzaba a molestar a Hiei)- ¡Deja de huir y pelea!

-No tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- Se decía en voz baja, mientras sacaba una rosa de atrás de su cabello- La verdad que nunca me gustó pelear, pero si con esto te vas a quedar tranquilo... – (da un salto en hacia arriba y desaparece dejando a Hiei desconcertado)

-¿Adónde se metió? –(Comienza a mirar los alrededores)- ¡Será mejor que salgas! -

De repente, todo el cuerpo de Hiei es rodeado por un latido verde y lleno de espinas, y comienzan a apretarlo con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te rindas si no quieres que las espinas perforen todo tu cuerpo- (El joven pelirrojo aparece nuevamente detrás de Hiei, sujetando el ya mencionado látigo) – No quiero lastimarte, ni tampoco matarte... ¿podrías calmarte?

-Esta bien... – (Suspira medio enfadado)-... No seguiré peleando. Ahora soltame de una vez-

El joven asciente con la cabeza, desata al demonio y vuelve a transformar el látigo en una rosa que después guarda debajo de sus cabellos.

-Valla, eres un demonio de fuego, hacia años que no veía uno- (se pone a poco centímetros de Hiei observándolo curiosamente)- Pero... ¿no eres un poco bajo? Debes tener unos 17 o 18 años pero tu estatura no te ayuda- (pone su mano arriba de la cabeza de Hiei tratando de medirlo, mientras que éste tenia una vena en el rostro a punto de estallar)

-Primero que nada, tengo 19 años- (le quita la mano con la que lo media y da unos pasos hacia atrás) – Segundo, soy así por que si, no tiene nada de malo tener baja estatura, así que no me molestes mas con eso- (Se da media vuelta medio ofendido, cosa que el pelirrojo nota al instante)

-Bueno, esta bien, no digo mas nada, Hiei te llamabas ¿verdad?-(inclina su cuerpo para que el demonio lo mirara de nuevo, pero éste lo seguía ignorando)- Che... no te enojes por esas cosas... - (el demonio seguía sin mirarlo)-... mmmm ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me prestes atención?-

-... –(Se cruza de brazos aun mirando para otro lado)

Por una extraña razón, al joven pelirrojo le había caído simpático Hiei, pero el demonio no quería decir ni una sola palabra, solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

De repente, una idea al joven se le había venido a la cabeza. Se saco un manta blanca, dejando al descubierto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones anchos de color azul, y se abalanzo con ella para tapar a Hiei.

Parecía que al demonio se había molestado con esa broma y comenzó a moverse bruscamente para tratar de separarse, pero lo único que provoca fue la caída de ambos al suelo.

- ¿Pero que demonios Intentaste hacer, Idiota!- (Hiei se sienta bruscamente y veía como el joven no dejaba de reírse) –Che enserio, deja de reírte, para mi no fue gracioso-

- Perdón... ejem... Me olvide presentarme... – (se sienta también y le extiende una mano a Hiei)- Me llamo Kurama, es un placer conocerte, Hiei- (y le sonríe)

Hiei, miró por unos instantes a Kurama. Aun estaba molesto por lo que le había hecho, pero... por dentro, pensaba que aquel extraño joven no parecía tan malo. Duda por un momento pero le da la mano también logrando una mayor sonrisa en aquel ser pelirrojo

- Que bueno. Ahora que nos llevamos mejor dime¿sos de por acá? - (Vuelve a ponerse la manta pero no se la ata de adelante mostrando algunas partes de su camisa y pantalón)

-Eh... Si, soy de un castillo que se encuentra a pocos metros de este bosque- (se acomoda apoyando su espalda en un tronco, cruzando sus brazos y piernas)- y ¿vos?

-¿Yo?... Digamos que todo el bosque es mi hogar- (se recuesta mirando hacia el cielo) – Vivo en una cueva... allí me hago mi propia ropa y algunos cueros para soportar el frío... -

-¿Y por que vives de esa manera¿Acaso no te gusta vivir en casas? –(Pasa sus brazos atrás de su cabeza)

-Bueno mira, yo soy un Kitsune... -(mueve la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hiei)- No soy un Youko del todo, porque parte mía es humana... – (se incorpora y se pone al lado del demonio del fuego apoyando su espalda en otro extremo del arbol)-... y bueno, yo tengo un habito muy común... y es el de mantenerme solo, hace ya 4 años que no piso una casa... la ultima vez, tenia 15 años y vivía en el mundo humano- (comienza a jugar con sus mechones de pelo)- Pero mi madre humana falleció, así que decidí volver a acá y tratar de sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

-¿Pero no te sientes aburrido allí adentro? -(Hiei lo mira mientras que Kurama se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa)- La verdad que a mi también me gusta estar solo... pero hace ya unos años que me converti en un heredero y tengo que vivir en ese castillo- (estira las piernas y baja los brazos)- Ahora tengo 6 meses para poder liberarme, pero no se... ahora es como que no puedo dejar ese castillo, digamos que se ha convertido en mi hogar... –(se levanta y le extiende la mano a Kurama)-... Ven¿quieres ir a conocer mi casa?

El rostro de Kurama queda atónita. Se había quedado mirando al Demonio que mostraba una leve sonrisa, mientras que le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

De repente, la mente de Kurama se habia quedado en blanco. No podia pensar en nada, y menos en moverse. Poco a poco comenzarona aparecer imágenes extrañas en su cabeza, provocando que se agarrara fuertemente con las manos, mientras que Hiei miraba confundido.

-Kurama... ¿Te sientes bien? -(le pone una mano en el hombro, pero el pelirrojo se la quita levantándose bruscamente)

-Si, estoy bien... –(deja de sujetarse la cabeza y comienza a taparse con la manta)-... mejor voy a visitar tu casa otro día, parece que no me siento bien... – (se cubre la cara con la capucha y comienza a caminar)-... Bueno, si quieres, nos podemos ver mañana a la hora del almuerzo¿te parece? - (Mira a Hiei Sonriente)

-Claro, nos veremos acá supongo... ¿no? -(El Kitsune le asciente con la cabeza)- Bueno Hasta luego-

Ambos se saludan y comienzan tomar rumbos distintos. Pero por alguna razón, ambos sentían que tenían que verse nuevamente, mas para Kurama, que mientras pensaba eso, su cabeza no dejaba de mostrar distintas imágenes... imágenes quedentro de muy poco marcaría su destino y el de Hiei...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Bajo un arbol del Cerezos Negros"_**

Sep, Lo deje todo re corta mambo... se creían que Kurama ya iba a ir a la casa de HIEI?

No gente, todavía no... quien sabe... bueno acá finaliza mi capitulo 2, espero que les esté gustando la historia

Besos!


	3. Bajo un Arbol de Cerezos Negros

**_Un Regalo Hecho para amar _**

_** Capitulo 3: "Bajo un arbol de cerezos negros" **_

La mañana siguiente a la partida de Mukuro parecía bastante tranquila... eso sino se contaba los poderosos gritos de Hiei que se oían por todo el castillo.

El joven demonio se encontraba muy molesto en la cocina preparando café, aunque la constante mirada asesina que posaba en la cafetera, no mostraba mucho signo de que a èl le gustara hacer eso.

-Como me molesta esto... ¡realmente debería matarla!- (Apoya con bronca la taza de café en una mesa y se sienta en un sofá) - ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto MUKURO! - (Le grita a una carta que sostenía en sus manos, escritas con las palabras que Hiei menos quería leer)

"_Hiei: _

_En este tiempo que te dejo solo, me daré cuenta si sirves para ser mi heredero. Para mayores resultados, ordené a todos los sirvientes del castillo que se tomaran vacaciones hasta que yo vuelva, espero que no te moleste mucho._

_Quiero saber si sabes mantenerte solo, mas que nada, que aprendas a cocinar... porque la verdad que sos horrible para eso, y yo no quiero que vivas en esta casa siendo un vago y bueno para nada... la gente así no me sirve. _

_Espero que cuando vuelva, todo este en orden o mejor dicho... ¡LLEGO A VOLVER Y EL CASTILLO ESTA DESTRUIDO, VAS A PAGARLO CON TU SANGRE ¿OISTE!_

_Bueno, para que no pases de hambre, deje algunas frutas, si quieres comida, consíguela por tu cuenta... adiós._

_Mukuro"_

Los ojos de Hiei se fueron hacia atrás, junto con todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si esa carta le hubiese sacado toda su energía. Pone sus piernas sobre la mesa, arruga la carta, la deja en la mesa y toma de nuevo la taza.

-Lo único bueno, es que por lo menos sé hacer café, como me levantaba muy temprano, tenia que aprender a hacer uno... - (Toma lo ultimo que quedaba en la taza, la deja en la mesa y coloca sus manos atrás de la nuca mirando hacia el techo)-... no tengo la menor idea de que hacer hasta el almuerzo... Osea, mi habitación esta limpia... aunque Mukuro no lo crea, me gusta tener mis cosas ordenadas. Ahora voy y limpio la taza... – (coloca un dedo en su mentón pensativo)-... ¿cómo tendré que hacerlo? No tengo idea... creo que si solo la limpio con agua no va a servir mucho que digamos... creo que voy a estar en problemas... tengo que aprender a hacer eso... - (baja las piernas de la mesa y se recuesta en el sofá, aun con sus manos atrás de la nuca)-... y cocinar... ay no... hoy si que me siento en el infierno- (suspira amargadamente)

Durante unos minutos, Hiei se queda recostado en el sofá muy pensativo, mirando el techo. Luego se levanta, tira la carta, hecha una bola de papel, a la basura y deja la taza en el lavaplatos... pensando que después sabría como hacerlo. Mas tarde, se encuentra con algunas cosas un poco desarregladas y comienza a ponerlas en su lugar.

Puede que esto le resultara extraño a Hiei, (Nota: Para mí también me resulta extraño que ordene cosas XD) pero sentía que haciendo esas cosas se sentía un mejor demonio, hasta mejor que Mukuro.

Comenzó a recordar, que cuando èl recién había llegado al Castillo, este se encontraba en horribles condiciones. Enredaderas, paredes rotas e incontables papeles que Mukuro recibía. Ahora, ya pasados 5 años, todo estaba mucho mas ordenado que antes, solo porque Hiei le aconsejó a Mukuro que consiguiera algunos sirvientes.

Al terminar, el demonio nota que ya era mediodía... era la hora del almuerzo.

-Le dije a Kurama que iría para el almuerzo, pero no tengo nada para comer, aunque creo que había frutas- (se mete en la cocina y abre un refrigerador)- Solo hay limones y naranjas, no puedo creer que me haya dejado solo esto... ¬¬- (toma unas cuantas naranjas y las pone sobre una mesada)- juro que si aprendo a cocinar no le voy a hacer nada, me las va a pagar con todo... – (Saca una bolsa y coloca dentro las naranjas y un cuchillo)- Jamas en mi vida pele una fruta... parece que si tengo que aprender bastantes cosas- (suspira desilusionado mientras ataba la bolsa a su cinturón y salía del castillo)- Espero que no le moleste a Kurama que solo lleve fruta, si veo que no llega me las como todas y listo- (salta a un arbol y comienza su viaje)

Mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol, pensaba sobre el extraño kitsune que había conocido ayer. Recordó que era mitad humano y tal vez por eso no le caía muy bien, pero, por otra parte, tenía bastante curiosidad saber como era su verdadera apariencia, quizás ese era el motivo por el que aun hablara con èl aunque, la verdad, lo dudaba.

Finalmente, al llegar, baja y se queda mirando las plantas que ayer el extraño kitsune pelirrojo había alimentado. Pensaba para sus adentro por que a Kurama le gustaba cuidar plantas... seria algún hobby o algo.

De repente, una de las plantas localiza a Hiei, se pone delante de èl y comienza a masajearle la cara.

-Parece que te tomo cariño -

Hiei se voltea y descubre que Kurama se encontraba apareciendo detrás de un arbol con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro. Se aleja de la planta pero esta lo toma de la cintura.

-Che soltame, no empecemos como ayer- (Hiei trata de separarse pero la planta lo saca del suelo, dejandolo en el aire y boca abajo)- ¡Bájame¡Kurama dile que me baje!- (Nota como el pelirrojo reía sin control)

-Perdón, es que te ves muy tierno jugando con ella- (se acerca a la planta y la acaricia)- bueno ya es suficiente, déjalo tranquilo al pobre, otro día juegas con èl- (y de golpe la planta suelta a Hiei tirándolo encima de Kurama)

En ese momento, ambos se miraron nuevamente como la primera vez que se vieron, pero esta vez, sus rostros y miradas se encontraban mas cerca. Por alguna extraña razón, sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuerte y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

De golpe, Hiei reacciona y en un segundo se levanta de Kurama mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que el kitsune se acomodaba riéndose.

-Dime¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- ( Hiei se levanta cruzando los brazos)

-Nada, Perdóname, es solo que esta chiquilla siempre le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás- (Mira a la planta, que se movía de un lado al otro, y luego se pone de pie)- Bueno vamos-

-¿A donde?- (mirando confundido al joven pelirrojo que agarraba una cesta del suelo)

-Bueno, es un lugar donde a mí me gusta almorzar, de seguro te va a gustar- (le sonríe y se da media vuelta)- ven, sígueme-

El demonio, algo confundido le asciente y comienzan a caminar por el bosque. Mientras Kurama buscaba el camino, Hiei lo seguía muy pensativo por lo que había pasado recién. Nunca creyó que reaccionaria así al estar cerca de alguien, y mucho menos de un demonio mitad humano. La verdad que se sentía muy confundido pero al rato lo dejó fuera de su cabeza.

-Bueno Hiei, ya llegamos- (Se pone aun costado, dejando ver a Hiei un extraño descampado)

- y... ¿Qué me debe gustar de acá?- (mira al kitsune que sacaba una semilla de atrás de sus cabellos)-

-Espera y veras... - (Arroja la semilla al centro del descampado y de golpe comienza a templar el lugar)

Sorprendido, Hiei comienza a notar que una planta salía. Ésta comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta llegar a ser un arbol, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al demonio, eran sus flores negras.

-Kurama¿qué clase de planta es esta? - (Se acerca tocando su tronco, mientras que el pelirrojo ponía un mantel en el suelo debajo del arbol)

-Es un arbol único en su especie, la verdad que me costo conseguirla. Tarde dos años en encontrarla... –(se sienta sobre el mantel y lo mira a Hiei)-... es mi arbol de Cerezos negros¿no es lindo?- (le sonríe mientras sacaba la comida de la cesta)

-Es interesante, pero bueno cambiando el tema... – (recuerda que no trajo nada de comida)-... Yo solo pude traer naranjas. Mi instructora fue tan malvada que me dejo sin nada de comida, quiere que aprenda a mantenerme solo... – (suspira mientras se sentaba)-... no sirvo ni para cocinar ni para lavar... ¬/¬ -(su cara se ruboriza de la vergüenza)

-Jeje, no te preocupes, yo siempre hago comida de mas, a pesar de estar acá solo, aun estoy acostumbrado a hacer comida para dos... - (le pasa una caja llena de onigiris)- pruébalos, son de salmón con algo de carne-

-Esta es comida ningen, jamas en mi vida vi semejante cosa... - (toma uno y empieza a mirarlo)- pero bueno no importa... me arriesgare... -

-No digas esas cosas, no te va a matar –(Muerde uno)-... la comida que preparo siempre es buena, eso siempre lo decían las personas que las probaban-

Hiei, aun inseguro, muerde un pequeño bocado, pero al examinarlo con el paladar, se queda atónito y se lo come de una ahogándose.

-Con calma Hiei, no tienes porque comértelos de una... - (le pasa un poco de agua)-... pero por suerte te gustaron- (le sonríe con ternura)

-La verdad... – (toma un poco de agua)-... la verdad que cocinas muy bien, te felicito, vos sabes cocinar... –(baja la cabeza y pone su cuerpo para adelante)-... yo ni sirvo para hacer arroz. Aparte, en el castillo, no tengo nada para preparar y cocinar, me voy a morir de hambre... (se pone todo azul de la lastima que se daba mientras que Kurama lo miraba con tristeza)

- La verdad que debe ser horrible que te dejen sin nada... -(Baja la cabeza mientras terminaba su tercer onigiri pero luego se le ocurre una idea y se levanta)-... tengo una idea Hiei- (lo mira con mucha alegria)- En mi casa tengo una gran cantidad de alimento para preparar y mucha comida para calentar, te puedo dar unas cuantas, supongo que con ellas sobrevivirás estos seis meses- (se pone delante de Hiei y se arrodilla)- y si quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinar¿qué te parece?-

Hiei se había quedado helado. Nunca penso que alguien se preocupara por èl, ni siquiera Mukuro. Notaba que los ojos de Kurama brillaban de alegría, pero también como que esperaban la respuesta del demonio.

-Este... gracias, enserio... –(Hiei se levanta, Kurama se incorpora con èl, y el demonio le extiende la mano)-... espero que no te sea una molestia-

- Claro que no! – (Estrecha su mano con la de èl y empieza a guardar todo en la cesta)- bueno acompáñame hasta casa, vamos a buscar las cosas necesarias... – (se da media vuelta pero mirando a Hiei sobre su hombro)-... ah pero¿quieres que te enseñe en mi casa o en la tuya?-

-Eso es lo de menos- (Se pone al lado del Kitsune)- primero busquemos las cosas-

El Joven pelirrojo le asciente con una sonrisa y comienzan a caminar hacia su destino.

Mientras ambos desaparecían de vista, el arbol de Cerezos negros iba achicándose, para volver a ser una pequeña semilla, pero, por una extraña razón, una de sus flores queda tirada junto a ella. ¿Estaría significando algo? Nada ni nadie lo podrá saber, mas que el mismo arbol de Cerezos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Mientras que las Rosas se marchitan"**_

Esto se esta tornando muy interesante y romántico para adelantarles algo, Kurama a mitad del capitulo, se enferma, imagínense lo que quieran, si me quieren aconsejar algo háganmelo saber, Gracias a la gente q mando mensajes, se los agradezco. Bueno chau! 


	4. Mientras que las Rosas se Marchitan

Sinceramente... Como me gustaría ser empleada de Togashi... le daría muy buenas ideas... pero ese sueño no se cumpliría... pero bueno, me conformo con hacer esto.

_Para avisar: **Próximos Estrenos en de kitsune08!**_

"_**¿Un Casamiento Perfecto?"**_

Kurama y Hiei ya llevan dos años en pareja. Nuevas cosas cambian las vidas de estos dos personajes y más cuando algunos hechos extraños aparecen complicando sus destinos.Kxh Yaoi+Lemon Próximamente...

_**"Identidad desconocida" **_

En una batalla, Hiei sufre una transformación y se convierte en un nene de 6 años. Kurama, aceptándose la culpa de lo que paso, termina siendo el cuidador del pequeño. Historia con mucho cariño... aunque al final tal vez halla yaoi kxh

****_**

* * *

Un regalo hecho para amar**_

_**Capitulo 4: "Mientras que las Rosas se marchitan"**_

Durante varios minutos, nuestros personajes caminaban tranquilamente en el bosque. Relataban anécdotas pasadas y distintos hechos que habían cambiado sus vidas. Hiei le comentaba sobre como obtuvo el Jagan, mientras que el pelirrojo le contaba sobre su antigua vida de Youko.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se detiene delante de una gran roca que parecía muy gastada y pesada.

-Espérame un momento, como mi casa anda un poco desarreglada, me da vergüenza hacerte pasar... –(le sonríe medio apenado y baja por un agujero que se encontraba en una esquina de la roca)-... bueno enseguida vuelvo, traeré lo que necesitemos e iremos a tu casa ¿esta bien?

-Eh... si... ve... yo te espero acá- (el joven demonio se sienta apoyando su espalda a un arbol cruzando sus brazos)

Kurama se sentía muy contento de poder ayudar a su nuevo amigo, pero mientras guardaba todo en una mochila, su vista comenzó a nublarse y constantemente parecía perder el equilibrio, pero tomó un poco de agua y sus malestares comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Un poco después, toma unos delantales y unas bandanas. Tenía un presentimiento de que iba a tener que ayudar mucho, pero eso lo hacia más feliz.

-Bueno, ya esta todo, creo que es muy poco, pero es un comienzo... nhg... –(jala con fuerza una de las mangas de la mochila)-... no quiere salir, y cosa que puse muy poco- (vuelve a tirar de la manga con más fuerza pero le resultó inútil)

- ... - (El Demonio se trataba de aguantar la risa al ver todas las maneras de sacar la mochila que hacia el extraño kitsune, pero después se pone de pie dispuesto a ayudarlo)- creo que necesitas algo de ayuda, deja, yo la saco... –(quita a Kurama del medio y pone sus manos en cada manga de la mochila)- Ok¡Aquí vamos! -

Hiei, con todas sus fuerzas, comienza a tirar las mangas, tratando de que la mochila salga de una buena vez... no funcionaba...

-Parece que está un poco caprichosa¡ahora verá! –(se estira un poco y vuelve a tomar las mangas, volviendo a tirar con todas sus fuerzas)

Kurama, a unos pasos de Hiei, no quería sentirse un debilucho, así que se puso atrás del demonio... (¡chan!) y tomándolo de la cintura comienza a tirar también, logrando exitosamente sacar la mochila... que poseía el doble de tamaño que ellos dos O.O

-¿No era que llevabas pocas cosas? ¬¬ -(Hiei mira al kitsune que respiraba agitadamente)- ¿Te sentís bien?- (pone una mano en el hombro del joven)

-Si... no... no pasa nada... es solo que... me falta un poco...el ai...-

De repente, Kurama pierde el conocimiento y cae sobre el pecho de Hiei.

El demonio, algo confundido, trata de hacerlo reaccionar, pero todos sus intentos son fallidos. Rápidamente, nota que el pelirrojo comenzaba a transpirar y a respirar con mucha dificultad, no entendía que pasaba, pero lo único que hizo, fue cargarlo en sus espaldas, tomar la gran bolsa de alimentos y dirigirse, lo mas rápido posible, al castillo de Mukuro.

Castillo 

Hiei recostó a Kurama en la cama de su habitación, poniéndole un trapo mojado en su frente.

Por una extraña razón, el demonio estaba bastante preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su pelirrojo amigo. No entendía bien la situación de como se encontraba Kurama, pero trataba con todo lo que podía para hacerlo mejorar.

Mientras bajaba a la cocina, para poner mas agua en un balde, llegó a notar que en la biblioteca de la sala continua a esta, se encontraba una gran libros titulado "Enfermedades del Mundo del mal". Hiei sin pensar, lo tomó y subió nuevamente a la habitación.

Ya adentro, la condición de Kurama parecía empeorar. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez màs agitadas y ahora se encontraba con mucha fiebre.

Arrodillándose al lado de la cama y poniéndole el trapo nuevamente en su frente, tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar los síntomas que padecía el Kitsune.

- Respiración agitada... presión baja... altas temperaturas... – (Buscaba desesperadamente hasta hallar lo que encontraba)- "Pulmonía Ambulante"... "Puede ser causada por la falta de alimentación y abrigo en partes del cuerpo. Provoca que el afectado tenga grandes dolores en la cabeza y cuerpo, más que nada, los pulmones."- (Da media vuelta la hoja hasta encontrar lo que buscaba)- "Puede ser expulsada con dos Flores Curativas... Lirios azulados y Jazmines Dorados.

Una vez mezclados los pétalos de estas flores, hagan tomar la mezcla y esperar unas 12 horas hasta ver si hay mejora"... ¿pero de donde saco esas flores?- (pone sus manos que la cabeza de manera desesperada, hasta sentir que parte de su túnica era jalada)- ¿Kurama?-

El joven pelirrojo, a pesar del sufrimiento que llevaba dentro, percibía la presencia de alguien, un demonio del cual lo estaba ayudando. Parecía como si le dijera a Hiei de que no se rindiera, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, por eso, el Demonio se levanta ya mas calmado, separa la mano que lo sostenía y sale de la casa, buscando por todo su territorio esas extrañas flores.

-Un momento... –(Se detiene y mira todo el juego de llaves que Mukuro le había dado antes de irse)-... Mukuro tiene un invernadero lleno de plantas y flores muy extrañas, tal vez encuentre las que necesito- (Comienza a correr para llegar en menos de 5 minutos)

Con una llave algo llamativa, logra abrir aquel enorme invernadero. Empujó las puertas con fuerza y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar los Lirios y más tarde, los Jazmines. Por una suerte de aquellas, a Mukuro le encantaba esas clases de flores, por eso cultivó una gran cantidad.

Hiei, sin pensarlo, tomo unas cuantas, las guardo en una bolsa, cerró la puerta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el castillo nuevamente.

Durante unos minutos, el demonio se esforzaba para preparar bien la receta que pedía el libro, aunque sus preocupaciones provocaban que no calculara bien las cantidades para la medicina.

Luego de una hora, Hiei se dirigió a la habitación. Agarró al pelirrojo por la nuca y le empezó a dar pequeños sorbos, aunque costaba bastante, ya que a Kurama le resultaba muy dificil tragar y hasta hablar.

Una vez ya tomada la medicina, Hiei vuelve a incorporar al Kitsune en la cama, mientras que sin pensar, lo toma de una mano.

-Vamos Kurama... -(El demonio aprieta fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo)-... tienes que mejorarte, no te rindas ahora... –

Durante las primeras horas, Hiei no alejó la mirada del joven, ni tampoco soltaba su mano. Mas horas pasaban, y el demonio seguía mirándolo, hasta ya cansarse y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió en sí, notó que Kurama ya no se encontraba en la cama. Se levanto mirando toda la habitación, pero no había ninguna señal de él.

Muy apresuradamente, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la sala... pero sin ningún resultado. Se sentía bastante confundido... lo había cuidado como pudo y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras que Hiei se ponía a pensar el por que de la huida de Kurama, una mano se posa en su hombro, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, y mas cuando vio de quien era esa mano.

-¿Kurama?- (El demonio pone todo su cuerpo en dirección al Kitsune que miraba medio confundido por la reacción de antes)

- Perdoname, solo te iba a avisar que la cena ya esta a punto de ser servida, que vayas a lavarte las manos... - (El pelirrojo lo mira con una sonrisa mientras se daba media vuelta, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, Hiei lo toma de una de sus muñecas)

.- ¿Te volviste loco? –(Hace que el Kitsune lo mire a los ojos)- Recién te recuperas de una pulmonía y ya estas haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios... ¿Acaso te quieres enfermar de nuevo? –

Kurama se había quedado pasmado tras la reacción de aquel Demonio. Nunca creyó que alguien se preocuparía tanto por él, y menos una persona que solo había conocido hace días. Al ver el rostro preocupante de Hiei, se suelta, lo mira fijamente, y luego lo rodea en un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Hiei... - (lo abraza presionándolo mas a su cuerpo)-... jamas olvidaré lo que hiciste... jamas-(y cierra los ojos)

Hiei se encontraba en estado de shock. Nunca en su vida se preocupó tanto por alguien y ahora por hacerlo, se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de un joven que parecía muy agradecido por lo que él había hecho. No podía hacer mucho, pero de alguna manera, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, llevando sus brazos a la cintura de Kurama.

Creía que estaba siendo controlado, pero al pensarlo bien, era él quien devolvía el abrazo, ya que en todo ese tiempo, él solo quería la buena salud de ese extraño kitsune.

El abrazo duró unos momentos, luego se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro.

-Este... Kurama... –(el joven lo mira mientras que Hiei pensaba bien en lo que iba a decir)-... yo sé que a vos te gusta mucho la naturaleza, pero al no cuidarte bien, atrajiste esa enfermedad... por eso te quiero preguntar esto... –(da un paso hacia Kurama)- ¿Te gustaría quedarte acá?

El Kitsune se había quedado nuevamente sorprendido, pero en vez de armar problema, solo le sonrió con su sonrisa habitual.

-Me encantaría Hiei... Muchas gracias- (El joven acerca su rostro al del demonio y le da un beso en la mejilla)-... bueno... la comida ya debe estar lista, anda a lavarte las manos, por favor -(Kurama se da media vuelta y entra en la cocina, dejando a un demonio completamente catatónico)

Por una extraña razón, la mente de Hiei se había quedado en blanco y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que estallaría.

No entendía muy bien las intenciones de Kurama, pero, al reaccionar, comprendió que ese Kitsune sería una persona con la que pasaría muy buenos momentos, en vez de estar en su total y habitual soledad.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

_**Próximo Capítulo: "El Objeto de mi Afecto" **_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TTTT posta que me puse a llorar cuando termine este capitulo! Bueno, la cosa se va tornando más interesante no? Jejejeje, Gracias a la gente que deja mensajes, la verdad que me hacen seguir este fic con mas onda... aunq trato que mi vieja no lo lea Bueno, me voy retirando... Hasta el próximo capitulo...

Pd: Para los que pedían! Este prox. Cap. Va a ver lemon! Sep! Bye bye!


	5. El Objeto de Mi Afecto

_**Volví!**_

_**Bueno empieza un nuevo capitulo, prepárense porque en este puede haber lemon! Alguna gente me a reclamado que no lo haga, pero me da lo mismo... ¡es mi fic!**_

_**Próximos estrenos de otro anime "Full Metal Alchemist"**_

"_**El Alquimista de los cristales Rojos"**_

Un suceso extraño pasa en una ciudad cercana a Lior. La misión es dada al Alquimista de Acero y a su hermano. Junto a esta Misión, un nuevo personaje se hace presente, cambiando la vida de nuestros héroes.

Fan Fiction compartido por RinaBattusai y Kitsune08

**Un Regalo hecho para amar**

**Capítulo 5: "El objeto de mi afecto"**

-Hiei, Ya te dije que dejes calentar el agua antes de poner las pastas, sino van a salir mal-

-¬¬' pero che¿tanta preparación?... solo son pastas... aparte ya tengo hambre...-

-Bueno, hasta que no hagas bien las pastas no vamos a comer ninguno de los dos- (se cruza de brazos)

-Hoy no es mi día... –

Parece que Hiei estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para aprender a cocinar. Constantemente se equivocaba en algo, provocando que Kurama lo regañara o hasta le ordenaba que volviera a preparar todo. Eso mucho a Hiei no le gustaba, pero no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, si Mukuro volvía, y él todavía no aprendía a cocinar, estaba muerto.

-Bueno, creo que ya están... - (toma un tenedor y prueba uno)-... ¡si! Ya los termine-

-Me parece bien, ahora servirlos de buena manera y llévalos a la sala- (palmea la espalda de Hiei y sale de la cocina)

- Te la crees demasiado Kurama... –(Refunfuñaba el demonio mientras sacaba los fideos de la olla)-... aunque no puedo quejarme, sin su ayuda no tendría la menor idea de cómo hacer esto-

A Hiei le había tomado unos minutos ordenar todo. Luego agarró la bandeja con las pastas y se dirigió a la sala.

Al llegar, ve a Kurama en la mesa leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente cruzado de piernas. Se había acordado que hacía ya unos días que Kurama convivía con él, aunque este dormía en una habitación cercana a la de Mukuro. Al dejar la bandeja en la mesa y servirle un poco, notó que el kitsune lo miraba constantemente, y eso provocaba que él corriera la mirada algo nervioso.

-Están muy buenos Hiei... –(toma un poco de agua)-... la verdad que has mejorado mucho-

Hiei se sonrojo por el cumplido de Kurama pero por una extraña razón, no tenía hambre, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

-¿ No vas a comer Hiei?- (Kurama suelta los cubiertos y pone su cuerpo, aun sentado, en dirección al demonio que se había detenido a centímetros de la puerta, mirándolo sobre su hombro)

-No tengo hambre, cuando termines, avísame, hasta luego- (Y sale)

Kurama estaba confundido. Hacía unos días que Hiei estaba extraño y lo único que hacía, era estar mucho tiempo trepado a un arbol y pensar.

- ¿Será por mi culpa?- (Se pensaba para sus adentros, mientras terminaba su plato)- Lo dejare tranquilo, lavare todo por esta vez- (se levanta y lleva todo a la cocina)

Mientras tanto, Hiei se encontraba trepado a un arbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Tenía la mente en su mundo, pensativo y callado, mirando únicamente al horizonte.

Se sentía algo extraño. Tenía una gran pregunta en su cabeza y no sabía como responderla. Su mente era un enredo total, y provocaba constantemente que le doliera la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no puedo entender eso?- (Se preguntaba)- ¿por qué?- (y cierra los ojos muy pensativo)

Durante unos minutos, sus ojos estuvieron cerrados, pensando a cada momento. Una vez que los abrió, se encontró con una sorpresa que por poco lo hacía caer.

-Ku... Kurama!-(El kitsune colgaba al revés de un tronco mas arriba)- ¿qué estas haciendo?-

-Tenía curiosidad de saber que estabas haciendo, por eso me subí al arbol si que te dieras cuenta- (Le sonríe)

- Estaba pensando, pero no te diré que... – (mira hacia otro lado)- Ahora si me disculpas, quisiera estar solo-

- Esta bien, Hiei... –(Vuelve al tronco superior, se levanta y se tira al suelo, aterrizando algo entumecido)-... Nos vemos después, me voy a descansar un rato- (Estira su brazo y se despide volviendo al castillo)

- Sigo sin entenderlo- (se levanta, y sube unos metros más)- sé que a Kurama le debe molestar que no me acerque mucho a casa... pero esta duda en mi cabeza... - (apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas)-... quisiera saber por qué, no lo entiendo-

Hiei estuvo toda la tarde trepado en aquel arbol, sin decir una sola palabra, Mientras que Kurama, en cambio, lo miraba desde su habitación, preocupado y a la vez pensando que era aquella duda que tanto atormentaba al demonio. Cuando lo acompañó a buscar sus ropas, el día después de haberse curado, él siempre miraba para otro lado, y no parecía el mismo.

De repente, Kurama recordó que la actitud que tenía Hiei había empezado desde que él comenzó a vivir junto a él. Al pensar más detalladamente, se dio la idea de que a Hiei tal vez le molestaba mucho su presencia, que lo soportaba para poder aprender a cocinar, y ahora que ya estaba mejorando, estaría pensando en la idea de cómo lo echaría. Esa idea provocó que su cuerpo se debilitara y cayera en la cama, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pensado recién.

-No, debe ser una broma, capaz esta pensando en otras cosas... - (toma su cabeza con fuerza)-... pero ¿si es verdad?- (De repente, escucha la puerta de entrada, baja las escaleras, y ve a Hiei entrar en la cocina)

-Creo que calentaré las pastas antes de acostarme... - (saca la bandeja, coloca una pequeña cantidad de pasta en una olla y comienza a calentarla)- Kurama ya se habrá ido a dormir... espero que no se haya molestado por como lo traté hoy... ah ya esta- (apaga el fuego y coloca la pasta en un plato, dirigiéndose luego a la sala)

Al entrar en ella, nota que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, le resultaba extraño porque èl la había cerrado. Dejo el plato en la mesa y sale a mirar los alrededores.

-No hay nadie, que extraño- (Se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta)

Nuevamente entra en la sala, se sienta, toma un poco de queso rayado y se la arroja a la pasta. Aun tenía su mente pensativa, pero como que en ese momento no le daba mucha importancia, ya que la comida que él había preparado le gustó mucho.

Al terminar, los lavó según la manera en como le había explicado Kurama, los secó y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación.

Antes de entrar, miró por unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de Kurama, quería disculparse, pero ya era muy tarde, por eso dejo de mirarla y entró en la suya.

-Hablaré con él en la mañana... debe estar cansado- (se saca su túnica negra y su pañoleta, recostándose en la cama en musculosa y pantalones largos)- no tengo sueño pero descansaré un poco los ojos- (y así cerro sus ojos, hasta dormirse)

La noche estaba muy iluminada con la luna, y más la habitación de Hiei. De repente, la ventana se abre silenciosamente, dejando entrar en la habitación una figura desconocida.

Esta figura se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Hiei, viendo como el demonio dormía. Se saco su capucha, y apoyo sus brazos en la cama aun mirándolo.

- Nunca te vi dormido... pareces un ángel con esa cara- (Kurama se encontraba mirando a Hiei, con su usual sonrisa, pero esta vez, con lagrimas en sus ojos)- Lamento mucho si te moleste estos días, te prometo que no me volverás a ver... - (De repente, su rostro lleno de lagrimas comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro del demonio, con la intención de besarlo, pero se detiene)-... no, no puedo hacerlo, será mejor que me vaya- (Se aleja poniéndose de pie y se da media vuelta, hasta que siente que su muñeca derecha es agarrada, voltea y se queda sorprendido) - ¡Hiei!

El Demonio de fuego, había escuchado todo, sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de Kurama con la intención de no soltarlo. Lo miró seriamente mientras que el kitsune miraba para otro lado.

-Dime¿Por qué piensas que sos una molestia para mí?- (Suelta la muñeca y se sienta)

-Últimamente te veía muy pensativo, y mi mente pensó que era por que yo te era una molestia, por eso me fui hace unas horas- (se auto abraza asustado)- Enserio, perdóname-

Hiei comprendió porque la puerta estaba abierta, pero aun seguía sin entender la actitud de Kurama. Se levanta de la cama, y se pone frente a èl.

- No eres una molestia para mí, jamas lo fuiste, yo tenía una gran duda en mi cabeza, pero ya eh descubierto la respuesta- (Estira sus brazos, tomando el rostro húmedo de Kurama, dándole un beso en sus labios)

Kurama estaba en shock. Él no tuvo la valentía de darle ese beso, y al ver que Hiei se lo estaba dando, sus ojos llenaron de lagrimas.

El demonio notó que Kurama lloraba, entonces lo soltó lentamente.

-Perdóname, no creí que te afectaría tanto- (mira hacia otro lado decepcionado)- mejor vuelve a tu habitac...-

De repente, Hiei es agarrado de su cintura y rostro para luego ser besado por Kurama. Él no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que hiso, fue abrazarlo por el cuello.

Aquel beso duro un buen rato, provocando que sus cuerpos cayeran en la cama, pero aun dándose ese apasionado beso. Luego de un rato, sus rostros se separan y se miran fijamente.

-Perdóname Hiei, pero al ver que vos tuviste la valentía de hacerlo no pude evitarlo- (Hiei lo mira y luego toma al kitsune de las muñecas poniéndose, sorpresivamente, encima de él)- Hiei ¿qué ...?- (El demonio le tapa la boca con un dedo para callarlo)

- Para que entiendas, la duda que tenía era por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte cada vez que estaba cerca de ti... –(acerca su rostro al de Kurama)-... y ahora entendí todo... mi corazón latía muy fuerte porque sentía algo especial por vos- (Y vuelve a darle un apasionado beso)

Kurama no podía decir ni una sola palabra, solo podía seguir aquel juego de caricias y besos que hacia el demonio por todo su cuerpo mientras que le sacaba poco a poco cada una de sus prendas.

Luego de un rato, ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban unidos, sintiendo todo lo que hacía otro. Era una nueva experiencia para ambos, pero no se quejaban de nada, solo seguían con sus dulces caricias y afrodisiacos besos.

-Hiei... realmente... siento... haberte hecho... preocupar tanto- (Abraza al demonio y comienza besar su cuello)

-Mejor... cállate... – (Besa la frente de Kurama que le sonreía con dulzura)-... Prefiero ver... esa sonrisa- (Y vuelve a besarlo)

Esa noche de entrega y pasión, había durado varias horas, hasta que luego se los veían profundamente dormidos, abrazados uno del otro, despreocupados de todo, hasta de su propio futuro, en el que solo querían estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

**Continuará...**

**Próximo capítulo: "Todo por ti"**

AHHHHHHHH vieron! Se los dije!

Bueno miren, si no les gusto mi lemon me tendrán que perdonar, es el primero que hago, pero mejoraré con el paso del fic.

CaroJaganshi: Mira, no se como será el final, pero creo que el tema de un hijo no esta en mis planes, ya que estaría copiando a DayR con su fan fic "Deseos del corazón" así que no te aseguro nada, perdón

Gracias a todos los demas!

Me despido!

Sayounara bye bye!


	6. Todo por Ti

_Bueno... volvi!_

_Ok gente, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, ya que mi colegio me esta volviendo loka y la verdad que me encantaría poder quedarme por siempre en la pc, escribir y dibujar _

_Bueno, acá le dejo con el nuevo capítulo 6... ah de paso voy avisando que muy pronto aparece el primer capitulo de "Identidad desconocida", muéranse del amor!_

_Bue bue, los dejo mientras me pongo a escuchar la Música de Yuyu hakusho! Besos!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un Regalo hecho para amar _**

**_Capitulo 6: "todo por ti" _**

Un nuevo día en el mundo del mal. Los rayos del sol caían de manera normal sobre todo lo que se llegase a interponer en su camino.

Una de sus víctimas era un castillo lleno de enredaderas, pero en muy buen estado, con un bello jardín más un invernadero, y una gran cantidad de ventanas y puertas.

De repente, nos llama la atención una de esas ventanas, una del segundo piso, forma rectangular y con cortinas color negras azuladas. Dentro de esta ventana, daba a una habitación, sin nada especial dentro, solo unos libros sin usar, ropas, tanto ordenadas con no, y una gran cama de dos plazas, la cual llevaba a dos personas.

Una de ellas, un demonio de fuego, recostado boca arriba sobre la almohada, tapado con una sábana hasta la cintura y su pecho descubierto, pero tapado por el cuerpo de otra persona.

Cabello rojizo, movido para todos lados, recostado de costado, apoyando su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo sobre el demonio, que posaba uno sus brazos sobre su espalda descubierta, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, aunque también la sábana lo tapaba hasta la cintura.

Parecía que se encontraban bastantes cansados. A pesar de que los rayos del sol caían fuertemente sobre sus rostros, no se movían para nada, estaban en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Tiempo después, uno de ellos comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban pesadamente, como si aun no pudiese mantenerse despierto, pero, ya más despabilado, se incorpora de la cama, encontrándose con una figura, apoyada ahora en sus piernas, durmiendo profundamente.

Por unos momentos se le quedo mirando, acariciando su cabello rojizo y acariciando suavemente su espalda, pero luego agacha su cabeza y le da un beso en su frente.

El joven despierta, se limpia los ojos con sus manos y mira hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de su amado.

-Buenos días Hiei... - decía medio soñoliento el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del demonio

-Buenos días Kurama... - respondió este dándole un beso en sus labios y acariciándole nuevamente la espalda, mientras que el otro agarraba su rostro con ternura.

Ambos se quedaron un rato recostados, abrazados mutuamente y dándose muchas caricias por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo Hiei, que no dejaba de besarle apasionadamente su cuerpo y pecho, mientras que acariciaba su cintura y caderas. Kurama no lograba hacer mucho, ya que el que "mandaba" más en esto era Hiei, pero a veces lograba ponerse arriba de él y tomar el control besando suavemente todo su cuerpo y acariciar sus caderas de manera excitante.

Parecía que de nuevo se iba a repetir lo mismo que lo de anoche, pero antes de que pudiese pasar algo, Kurama se le queda mirando a su demonio y se sienta al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Kurama?- Decía dudosamente al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse sus ropas- ¿pensas dejar todo a la mitad?

Kurama, mientras se abotonaba la camisa, se sienta al lado de él y lo toma del mentón robándole un beso, luego se vuelve a levantar y abre la puerta de la habitación

-Aun tenés que practicar tus comidas, y ya es bastante tarde, mejor vístete, nos vemos abajo... –(Le arroja un beso y sale de la habitación)

-...¬¬'... no me lo recuerdes... – Suspiraba amargadamente mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba del armario unos pantalones negros y una musculosa azul-... ¿por qué tengo que seguir aprendiendo a cocinar? --'... ya sé hacer de todo... ¿aun me falta?... – refunfuñaba mientras salía de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala, se encuentra con una mesa, llena con gran variedad de alimentos, entre calientes y fríos, mas una gran cantidad de frutas y cosas que a él le resultaban desconocidas. Luego nota que el kitsune sale de la cocina, con un delantal blanco y una gran olla.

-¿Qué es todo esto Kurama?- le preguntaba mientras el pelirrojo colocaba la olla en la mesa y limpiándose su frente con un trapo que había sacado del bolsillo del delantal- ¿por qué tanta comida?

-Bueno, como ya te enseñe todo sobre cocina y limpieza, supongo que ya no necesito enseñarte nada más... – Le decía con su usual sonrisa en su rostro-... así que hoy te preparé todo lo que yo conozco de comidas y postres. Espero que te guste - (hace sentar a Hiei en una silla)

-Eh... pero... ¿cómo lograste hacer todo esto en menos de una hora?- (mira con duda al pelirrojo que se apoyaba en sus hombros)

-La verdad que ni yo lo sé, pero hacer algo para vos me hace perder la cabeza - Decía mientras abrazaba al demonio fuertemente- bueno espero que te guste... prueba primero los fiambres, luego las sopas, la carne... ¡ah! y come mucha ensalada que hace muy bien para la salud, más tarde te daré mis postres-

Hiei pensó en cómo iba a comerse todo eso, pero tenía curiosidad en aquellos postres que Kurama había preparado, así que tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a servirse, mientras que Kurama se sentó en otra silla y se puso a almorzar junto con él.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de tratar de tragar todo lo que podía para satisfacer a su kitsune, Hiei se sentía que iba a explotar si volvía a comer algo, por eso dejo la servilleta a un costado y se aflojó el cinturón, llevando todo su cuerpo para la silla.

-Uhhhg... creo que comí demasiado... – Decía mientras se masajeaba la panza- Creo que tu postre lo tendré que comer en la noche... perdón-

-Nah, todo bien... –Respondía el pelirrojo mientras que comía una manzana-...pensaba dártelos en la noche -(poniendo una sonrisa de picardía)

-Tu mirada me lo dice todo... –Respondiendo también con una sonrisa- Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Ah! De eso te quería también hablar. Tengo que ir a buscar unas medicinas y otras cosas¿te molestaría quedarte solo un rato?-

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- Le preguntaba mientras colocaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

-Perdón, pero son unas cosas importantes, te prometo volver antes del atardecer- (Toma una bolsa y luego se pone detrás de él)- Si quieres, cuando vuelva seguimos con lo de esta mañana- (Toma el mentón del demonio y lo besa apasionadamente)

Al no poder controlarse, Hiei se levanta y arroja a Kurama al suelo, quedándose encima de él. Comienza a besarlo en el cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, yendo poco a poco por debajo de sus ropas, hasta llegar a sus caderas. En ese momento, Kurama lo detiene y lo da vuelta para ahora quedarse arriba de Hiei.

-Dejemos esto para la noche Hiei... –(Besa su cuello y luego se levanta)-... Bueno hasta luego, cuídate-

-Lo mismo digo... – respondía sentándose en el suelo y viendo como su Kitsune se marchaba

Unas cuantas Horas ya habían pasado desde que Kurama se había marchado.

En ese tiempo, Hiei se había tomado un baño (N.A.: Babaaa) y arregló un poco su habitación, donde también ordenaba las cosas que Kurama había traído de su antigua casa/cueva.

-Por dios... ¡cuantos libros que tiene este tipo!- Se decía mientras colocaba uno por uno en una biblioteca, hasta que uno de ellos le llama la atención- ¿qué es esto? "Manualidades: Osos de peluche"-

Comenzó a ojearlo un poco, luego le empezó a prestar más atención hasta venirle una idea en su cabeza.

-Ya sé, le voy a hacer uno de estos, por lo menos para agradecerle por todo lo que me a ayudado en estos 4 meses- (Deja el libro en un escritorio, vuelve a ordenar todo de vuelta y al terminar, sale del castillo y se pone a leer en la cima de un arbol)

-Este parece no ser tan dificil... – Se decía mientras leía las instrucciones de unos de los osos elegidos-... Bueno solo necesito los materiales, creo que en la habitación de Mukuro había de estas cosas, voy a buscarlas- (se baja del arbol, y vuelve a entrar al castillo)

Tres horas antes de atardecer, tres horas para hacerlo se pensaba el demonio, ya con todos los materiales y sentado en una lona blanca en el medio del jardín.

-Ya tengo todo... mejor empiezo... - (y se dispuso a leer todo los pasos que tenía aquel extraño libro)

"Bueno, como no me da muchas ganas de decir paso a paso como arma el oso se los hago corta."

Cuando comenzó con el tema de coser, Hiei se encontraba en un gran problema. Constantemente se pinchaba con la aguja y el hilo se enredaba. Estas cosas ponían bastante molesto al demonio, pero se callaba la boca al pensar para quien era, el cual llegaría en una hora.

-Mejor me apuro, solo me falta los brazos, las piernas colocarle los ojos... – Pensaba mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba lentamente

Durante es ultima hora, solo cosía, cosía y cosía. Sus ojos sentían cansancio y sus manos pedían piedad al ver lo tan vendadas que se encontraban por los pinchazos que el demonio se daba con la aguja, pero a toda costa quería terminar.

Mientras solo le faltaban unos retoques, de repente comenzó a pensar en su hermana Yukina. Ella, hace unos 6 años, le había hecho un peluche de una bestia del mundo de las Doncellas del Hielo. Él lo tenía guardado en una caja, junto con algunos recuerdos de su madre.

Al pensar en ella, recuerda nuevamente el extraño sueño que tuvo antes de que Mukuro se fuese del castillo. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que ella le quiso decir, pero la verdad que a él mucho no le importaba, haber conocido Kurama era lo que más le gustaba en toda su vida, aunque aun la duda lo perseguía.

-Ay madre... si me hubieses dicho las cosas con claridad ahora te estaría entendiendo lo que me dijiste hace 4 meses... ¡AY!- (Vuelve a pincharse uno de los dedos)- Ya van 20¡pero lo terminaré!-

El atardecer había llegado y a lo lejos, se lo ve a un kitsune pelirrojo caminando muy tranquilo por el bosque, cargando dos grandes bolsas, una en cada mano. Parecía muy contento, ya que sonreía constantemente y por lo que parecía, estaba cantando (N.A.: "Romantic Soldier"XD)

Al llegar al castillo y entrar a este, sube hacia su habitación, entra, deja las bolsas y comienza a notar que todo su equipaje no estaba. Miró por todos lados y nada, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hiei para consultarle.

Al entrar, nota a primera vista a su demonio, sentado en un escritorio y apoyando sus brazos en este. Parecía que había tenido un día muy agotador, así que todo una frazada y se la puso sobre sus hombros, dándole un beso en su frente.

-Parece que estuviste haciendo algo que te agotó... (N.A.¡Que nadie piense mal! XD)- Decía en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiei

De repente, fija su vista en un rincón del escritorio. Allí se encontraba un paquete, mas bien un regalo, ya que estaba envuelto como tal, del tamaño de una mano. Lo toma, y ve que tenía su nombre en una tarjeta con algo escrito.

"Gracias"

Toma nuevamente el regalo y lo abre, quedándose completamente paralizado.

Un osito blanco, con un moño azul en su cuello y con ojos verdes había aparecido dentro de esta pequeña caja. La mirada de Kurama demostraba ternura, pero luego noto algunas pequeñas manchas que resaltaba el osito.

-¿Sangre?-

-Perdón... es que me costó mucho cocerlo-

Kurama pone su vista hacia Hiei, quien se había despertado.

-¿Lo hiciste vos Hiei?-

-Si... tome tu libro extraño de manualidades... –(apoya su brazo al escritorio para sostenerse la cabeza)-... Aunque la verdad que me quedó medio feo-

-No Hiei... –(Kurama se pone delante de él, se arrodilla y lo abraza)-... para mí... es hermoso... Gracias-

Hiei, algo confundido, le devuelve el abrazo y así se quedaron por un largo rato. Luego se cambiaron y nuevamente volvieron a dormir juntos, pero como estaban muy cansados, no hicieron nada, solo estar abrazados muy fuertemente, esperando juntos, un nuevo día.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Regreso y sorpresa"**_

_AHHHHHHHHH gente la verdad que en este cap. me a hecho morir del amor... creo que la música me inspira mucho jejejeje_

_Bueno aclaraciones de cosas que deseguro en el fic los dejó con signo de pregunta en la cabeza_

"_N.A." Significa "Nota del Autor", o sea cosas q digo o agrego, también aviso q hablo, mis palabras estas entre comillas (")... menos en la nota en donde dice "Gracias"_

_Libro de manualidades: Digamos que es la típica revista de Utilísima que se pueden comprar en las revisterías, de seguro Kurama las tiene de cuando aun estaba en el mundo Humano XD_

_Ah y no me pregunten como Hiei se le ocurrió leer eso y encima hacer el osito... si yo veo eso, juro que me moriría! Pero del amor!_

_Jejejej bueno acá la última aclaración_

_Uka(Kurama)_

_Seme(Hiei) _

Bue, acá finalizo todo, nos veremos pronto, y esperen mis próximos fan fics que van a estar re buenos! Espero... jejeje

Sayounara bye bye!


	7. Regreso y Sorpresa

_Ahhhhh, mis muñecas lloran de tanto escribir en el colegio... por suerte escribo en la pc para todos uds._

_Bueno_, que puedo contar antes de empezar este nuevo capitulo:

_Tengo que terminar este fic. Aunque no tiene tanto éxito como el de "identidad desconocida" que en menos de 24 horas ya alguien me pidió que haga el tercero ' me van a tener que aguantar, mi cerebro tiene sus limites._

_Ok, mejor me cayo y los dejo con el séptimo capitulo de esta bella historia, la verdad que cero ganas de traer de vuelta a Mukuro... pero si no lo hago, no se me ocurre nada... besos_

"_**Un regalo Hecho para amar" By: Kitsune08**_

_**Capítulo 7: "Regreso y Sorpresa"**_

Otros dos meses han pasado, y se podría decir que la vida de Hiei a cambiado mucho... ¡PERO MUCHO!

Durante los 6 meses de la ausencia de Mukuro, Hiei conoció a un extraño kitsune, quien sé hacia llamar Kurama. Parecía una persona muy sincera y tranquila, ya que demostraba todos sus sentimientos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, la cual... se había robado el corazón de nuestro demonio.

Kurama, antes de haberse transformado en el gran amor de Hiei, lo ayudó con el "entrenamiento" de aprender a cocinar y de hacer otras tareas domésticas, ya que Hiei no era muy bueno, mejor dicho¡NO SABÍA HACER NADA DE NADA!(N.A.: "igual que una amiga, suuichi "XD)

Los primeros meses quemaba todo y ponía demasiado detergente a los platos. Era normal si la cocina se volvía el típico baño de espuma, pero siempre terminaban riéndose por los resbalones que se mandaban.

A los 3 meses, Hiei comenzó a mejorar bastante, y bueno, digamos que no era un gran cocinero, pero 5 de las 8 comidas que preparaba le salían bastante bien, por lo que decía Kurama, el probador oficial nn

Un mes después, Kurama se le declaró a Hiei de manera oculta, pensando que él nunca lo sabría, pero no fue así. Hiei había escuchado todo y tomo el control de la situación dándole un beso. Así comenzó su romance nn

Hiei se había hecho un poco menos antisocial, ya que se tomó las molestias de hacerle un regalo a Kurama en agradecimiento. Eso fue lo más lindo que él había hecho por alguien, y hasta Kurama lo admitía.

En la actualidad, ambos se sentían felices de estar juntos. Hasta la habitación de Hiei se había convertido en una habitación de pareja, porque las ropas y cosas de Kurama se encontraban ahí, y bueno, también el Kitsune dormía con él. (N.A.: Hiei duerme en una cama de dos plazas, que cómodo)

Una mañana nueva, pero esta vez húmeda y con el cielo todo nublado. Kurama aun dormía cómodamente cerca del pecho de Hiei, mientras que él ya estaba despierto, algo raro, ya que siempre Kurama era quien se despertaba primero. No quería molestar a su kitsune, así que se quedó inmóvil, apoyando su brazo en la espalda del joven y acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

-"Eres un caso único"... –Pensaba nuestro demonio mientras le daba un beso en la frente-... pero eres mi caso único...

- Vos también eres mi caso único...-

-O.O ¿K-Kurama¿Me escuchaste?- (Sacándole la mano de la cabeza)

-Claro mi amor... ¿quién no se despertaría si le estuviesen acariciando constantemente la cabeza?... –decía el kitsune mientras rodeaba la cintura de Hiei con los brazos (N.A. más Suuichi: "BABAAAAAAA")- Sabes perfectamente que mi cabello es muy sensible-

Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato. Sus corazones latían fuertemente provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de una manera impresionante. (N.A. más Suuichi: Que cursi... pero da lo mismo¡es re tierno!)

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a preparar el desayuno- decía Kurama mientras besaba cariñosamente el cuello de Hiei- a menos que quieras otra cosa... –(sonriendo pícaramente)

-Es raro que digas esas cosas Kurama, siempre soy yo el te engatusa... –respondía el demonio mientras que de la nada se le sube encima, agarrándolo de las muñecas-... pero creo que un buen rato de diversión no hará mal... –(Muerde la oreja del kitsune de manera provocativa)-... prepárate para jugar-

Las manos de Hiei comenzaron a recorrer poco a poco el cuerpo desnudo de Kurama, (N.A. más Suuichi: " Avisando, ellos duermen desnudos...nn) empezando por el pecho, luego por la cintura, hasta llegar a esas provocativas caderas, mientras que no dejaba de besar los labios y todo el rostro de su querido Kitsune, en cambio, Kurama, se quedaba pacíficamente quieto, masajeando dulcemente la espalda del demonio, a él le gustaba mucho que Hiei tomara la iniciativa primero, ya que adoraba su manera de tratarlo nn(N.A. sin Suuichi¡POR DIOS!)

El rostro de Hiei se iba alejando cada vez más del de Kurama, pero el demonio no dejaba de besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a tal punto en que sus labios comenzaron suavemente a besar sus piernas hasta llegar la parte que más le provocaba a Hiei besar.

-Siempre el mismo vos... ¡AHH!- (agarra fuertemente las sábanas, al sentir que Hiei había logrado su cometido)-... aunque no puedo negar... que me agrada- decía mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y agarraba con más fuerza las sábanas.

Bueno, digamos que eso duró unos minutos, ya que Hiei adoraba provocarle mucho placer a su kitsune. Cuando terminó de "besarlo" (N.A.: XD, no se me ocurre otra palabra) se acercó maliciosamente hacia él y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, allí fue el momento más oportuno para Kurama. Sorpresivamente, lo agarra de los hombros y lo hace quedarse ahora a él sobre la cama. Lo toma fuertemente de las manos y acerca su rostro al de Hiei.

-¿Te crees que vos solo podes hacer eso?- (Lame provocativamente la mejilla del demonio y luego se acerca a su oreja con una sonrisa)- Ahora es mi turno-

Las manos del Kitsune comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por los brazos Hiei, al igual que su provocativa boca, que no dejaba de besar todo el pecho. Él casi nunca hacia esas cosas, porque le gustaba más que Hiei las hiciera, pero con el tiempo pensó que tal vez Hiei se aburría de él, así que tomo la iniciativa al llegar a las partes más tentadoras del demonio (N.A.: Uy dios, no me digan depravada XD)

-¿estas seguro de que quieres hacerl...¡AHH!- (no puede terminar sus palabras al sentir que Kurama había empezado, pero con mucho más ritmo)

-Aunque no lo creas, me gusta mucho darte placer... –(Se sienta sobre él, sintiendo el grado de excitación del demonio)-... me encanta verte sonrojado mi pequeño demonio- (le sonríe mientras lo besa en los labios)

-Ahora verás... –(se incorpora sorpresivamente, agarrando a Kurama del cuello, mientras que las piernas del kitsune le rodeaban la cintura al demonio)-... te arrepentirás de haberme dicho pequeño- (Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, jala a Kurama del cuello y lo obliga a darle un beso, pero éste en vez de alejarse, solo se acomodo para "unirse" a Hiei, y comenzar con su afrodisiaco ritual. (N.A.: Que cosas me tengo que inventar XD)

Hiei no dejaba de llevar el ritmo. Agarraba con mucha fuerza la cintura del Kitsune, y besaba su pecho de manera provocativa. Mientras, Kurama lo abrazaba y besaba, sentía estar en el paraíso, no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, era un sentimiento que no quería olvidar nunca.

Su ritual había finalizado, pero ambos no se habían movido del lugar, se abrazaban mutuamente y se hablaban agitadamente, pero felices.

-Realmente... te amo demasiado... Hiei... –Decía Kurama mientras besaba la frente del demonio y lo abrazaba con fuerza-... no quiero dejarte jamás-

-Yo tampoco Kurama, quiero... estar junto a ti... para siempre-

Ambos se volvieron a mirar nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaban constantemente. Sabían que en el fondo de sus corazones, si uno no estaba, el otro no estaría bien, se necesitaban un montón y lo admitían.

Unos minutos después, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a pelearse por idioteces, eran muy típicas cuando se trataba de hacer algo.

-Bueno, déjame que me bañe primero y luego, mientras vos te bañas, hago el desayuno-

-Pero Kurama, yo quiero hacerlo, déjame bañarme primero-

Kurama cerró por un momento los ojos pensativo y luego los vuelve a abrir, abrazando sorpresivamente a Hiei.

-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos los dos juntos y mientras yo me seco el pelo, vos preparas el desayuno?- le decía mientras besaba sus labios

-Esa idea me gusta, vamos- Respondía el demonio mientras cargaba a Kurama hasta el baño(N.A.:Piensen, lo carga como recien casadosXD ahhhhh)

Esos diez minutos que estuvieron en la ducha, fue el paraíso para ellos. No hacían nada raro, pero les gustaba mucho sentir como el otro le esponjaba la espalda y jugar con las espumas del shampoo. Se divertían mucho, y más Hiei, que anteriormente era raro verlo reír fuertemente.

**Cocina**

Hiei se había puesto una camisa y pantalones negros, aun tenía el pelo húmedo, pero no le preocupaba.

Mientras el kitsune se cambiaba y se secaba el pelo, Hiei se había dedicado a hacer el desayuno, unos café con leche, más unos tostados con miel, algo que a él como Kurama les gustaba. Dejó todo en la mesa, limpió algunas cosas y luego volvió a la sala, donde notó algo extraño.

-¿Qué hace la puerta de entrada abierta?- Se preguntaba mientras se acercó a ella para cerrarla

-Y de alguna manera tenía que entrar ¿o no?... –

Los ojos de Hiei se paralizaron al encontrarse con la persona que menos quería volver a ver.

-M----M---¿Mukuro?- tartamudeaba al verla detrás de él- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Que pregunta Hiei, es mi casa, te dije que iba a volver en 6 meses... – Decía la mujer de pelo corto y anaranjado mientras lo toma a Hiei en un abrazo ahogante-... ¡Te extrañe mucho Hiei, estos 6 meses fueron eternos para mí!- (N.A.: ¬¬' no toques a mi Hiei... "pero si vos estas escribiendo"... ¡CÁLLATE! )

-Che... quítate de encima, no quiero tenerte como parásito tan rápido... –Decía el demonio mientras se separaba de ella-... comportate como una instructora, Mukuro- (cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado)

-Esta bien Hiei, no te empezaré a molestar ahora... –(se estira un poco y luego se da media vuelta, haciendo que Hiei la mire de vuelta)- creo que me iré a tomar un baño y luego me iré a dormir... –

El cuerpo de Hiei se paralizó por un momento, estaba recordando que Kurama estaba arriba, si Mukuro descubría que él dejó que un extraño viviese en el castillo, lo castigaría de por vida. En un segundo, subió las escaleras y se puso delante de Mukuro, interviniendo su paso.

-Hiei¿qué estas haciendo?- le preguntaba mientras que a él se lo comían los nervios tratando de inventarse algo

-Es que... el baño esta medio desordenado y no quiero que lo veas como está ahora... –

-No me molestes con eso Hiei, no me da problema si esta desordenado, el viaje me dejo muy cansada y quiero descansar, necesito una buena ducha... –empuja al demonio y coloca una mano en la perrilla de la puerta del baño-... más tarde hablamos... estoy demasiado cansada... –

Mukuro abrió la puerta, y tanto Hiei como Mukuro se quedaron paralizados.

-¿y me decís que esto esta desordenado?- señala con el dedo hacia el interior, mostrando como todo brillaba de reluciente... Hiei no respondía, también estaba sorprendido- Bueno, en unos minutos salgo...-

El corazón de Hiei se relajo al ver que Kurama no estaba dentro del baño, y dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Ella no era la Instructora que me contaste, Hiei?-

Kurama aparece detrás del demonio, dejándolo paralizado nuevamente.

-Tengo que esconderte, si sabe que estas acá, me mata, tengo que esconderte de alguna manera-

Desesperado, toma a Kurama de la muñeca y lo arrastra por las escaleras, hasta la cocina, donde lo mete en una gran alacena. (N.A.¿QUE QUE¿Como lo metió?XD)

-Hiei... –Decía Mukuro mientras bajaba las escaleras con una bata y secándose el pelo-... escuche ruidos¿estas bien?-

-S--¡Sí!- Cierra la puerta de la alacena y sale de la cocina, donde ve el desayuno que había preparado- estaba haciendo el desayuno... ¬¬'-

La expresión de Mukuro, al escuchar eso, era demasiado sorprendida. Se quedó mirando la mesa donde se encontraba las tazas y las tostadas. Luego fijó la vista hacia Hiei.

-Estuviste practicando por lo que veo, bueno, siéntate, vamos a desayunar... – (Ve que Hiei se sienta y luego mira nuevamente la mesa)-... falta los cuchillos, voy a buscarlos... - (y entra en la cocina)

Hiei, antes de poder tomar un respiro, tira la silla y se adentra en la cocina, donde ya se podía ver a Mukuro agarrando la perilla de la gran alacena.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?... Estas muy nervioso. Parece como si escondieses... – Se calla al ver algo inusual en la alacena-... ?-

-Hola... - Saludaba nuestro Kitsune algo apenado mientras que Mukuro estaba completamente paralizada

-...A- A- A-... –(N.A.: Creo que todo el mundo sabe que va a pasar)-... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los gritos de Mukuro se escucharon por la mayor parte del bosque, como si hubiesen matado a alguien frente a sus ojos, un grito que duró como unos cuantos minutos ¬¬ "que exagerada"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Descubriendo al extraño Kitsune"**_

_Por dios! Creí que no lo terminaba más, me quedo demasiado largo, o más bien, no tenía ganas de ponerla a Mukuro, espero que mi lemon haya mejorado, agradezco a mi amiga Suuichi por ayudarme con el principio, luego lo demás se me vino así nomás._

_Escuchando Full metal, tengo que hacer el capítulo tres de "identidad desconocida". ¡Gracias por los Rewiews¡Me retiro por hoy! Sayounara Bye Bye! _


End file.
